Problem: Given $\|\mathbf{v}\| = 4,$ find $\|-3 \mathbf{v}\|.$
Let $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix},$ so
\[\left\| \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} \right\| = 4.\]Then $x^2 + y^2 = 16.$  Hence,
\[\|-3 \mathbf{v} \| = \left\| -3 \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} \right\| = \left\| \begin{pmatrix} -3x \\ -3y \end{pmatrix} \right\| = \sqrt{(-3x)^2 + (-3y)^2} = 3 \sqrt{x^2 + y^2} = \boxed{12}.\]In general, $\|k \mathbf{v}\| = |k| \|\mathbf{v}\|.$